My Soldier
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: Eli is coming home from Iraq for Christmas and Clare can't wait to celebrate with him...Smut. Lemons. One-shot.


**Author's note: Hi! Merry Christmas! I hope you like this one-shot. I've always wanted to do a one-shot like this. Sorry if the smut is bad! **

Frozen ice fell from the grey clouds above as I hurried into the busy airport. I dragged a dark blue stroller, holding a cute little toddler. The little boy was cuddled up in a red fleece blanket, sleeping soundly. I was smiling madly, uncontrollably.

Eli was coming home. I don't think I could live one more day without him.

Eli, my husband, was in Iraq for about year and he was finally coming home for Christmas. Today was the 24th and this would the first Christmas Eli and I would be spending with our little one.

Eli and I have been married for three wonderful years and we finally made one of our own.

Eli had been on leave but when the war started getting worse he got called in to fly in to fight. I was scared to death.

We would Skype everyday but it wasn't the same.

Now he was coming home and I could not wait see him in person. His flight would be landing soon and I couldn't wait.

I walked to gate 29 and sat down on a chair. I uncovered my baby's little cheeks and smiled before kissing him lightly on both his chubby red cheeks.

"Clare,"

I looked up at the call of my name and saw a distraught man down the hallway looking at me intently.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I started running towards him, not caring if anyone was watching. The man, my man, ran too. His strong arms and long fingers stretched out.

When I reached him his arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up. I wrapped my black-legging covered legs around his hips as my arms flung themselves on his neck, never letting go.

"My soldier is home," I whispered into his neck.

"I've missed you, baby," He mumbled and kissed my shoulder.

He let me down and we shared a sweet, chaste kiss before he asked, "Sweetie, where's Elliot?"

"Oh my goodness!" I shouted before grabbing his hand and running towards the stroller. My heart stopped racing when I found Elliot just waking up from his nap.

Eli smiled wide before snatching Elliot out of the stroller and hugging him tightly to his chest. "Why hello, my sweet little son," Elliot giggled and sucked on one of Eli's fingers.

Eli turned to me, "Ready to go home, Honey?" I nodded and pecked his cheek.

Seeing Eli made my heart flutter with joy. I was so happy to finally see him and for him to see his son.

When we embraced earlier at the airport I couldn't help but noticed how much stronger he was and I was excited to reconnect with him later tonight.

When we made it home Eli was spending much needed time with Elliot and I was in the kitchen making Christmas Eve dinner and hot chocolate since tomorrow we were going over to Eli's parent's house. We decided to have a big feast of our own. It was kind of a 'welcome back' dinner.

I cooked all of Eli's favorites: Sugar and honey glazed ham, mash potatoes with southern style sausage gravy, and corn. I set the table with a few candles and set out the hot chocolate.

"Food is ready!" I called. Eli came strolling in holding our little Eli. "Hello, my beautiful wife," He smirked and pressed a kiss on my lips. I giggled and started walking to the cupboard but before I could take two steps I felt Eli slap my butt. "With a sexy ass," He whistled. I playfully punched him in the chest and rolled my eyes.

Eli put Elliot in his crib while I put cut the ham and put a generous amount onto Eli's plate. He must be starving after his long trip…

Eli came back and looked at all the food. "Is that honey glazed ham I see?" He asked. I smiled and sat down, "Your favorite,"

"God, I love you so much…" and he stuffed his face with meat. "Men…" I muttered under my breath.

"So tell me about Iraq. What did you do?" I asked while taking little bites of corn.

"It was so intense. God, Clare….I'm so glad I wasn't actually fighting in the war. When I got there they had me stationed at the border. I trained beforehand for about three months. And fuck…the training was brutal,"

I laced my hands with his, our wedding bands clinking together, "But, now you are big and your muscles have grown so much," I smirked. He smiled, "Yes, that is one benefit about going into the army," He licked his lips and added," I can't wait to let you see what else has grown,"

"Eli!" I squeaked. Why does he have to be so horny all the time! Well I guess he hasn't gotten laid in over 9 months. Eli and I would have sexy webcam fun but it would never be the same as him…with me…on_ our_ bed.

We finished up dinner a half an hour later and we decided to go get Elliot and watch a Christmas movie.

We were all snuggled up together on the couch with a big comforter. I popped in _A Christmas Story _and went back to Eli's warm arms. I grabbed the remote and pressed play. I was tickling Elliot's little feet while Eli held him. He was so cute! Eli kept kissing his head.

About half way through the movie Elliot was getting a little restless. He started to cry and I decided to go get a bottle of warm milk for him. When I came back to the living room Elliot was gone. "Where is Elliot?"

"He needed a diaper change then I put him to bed," Eli responded taking me to the couch. We re-cuddled and watched to the rest of the movie.

I was getting a little anxious to get to bed. I haven't had sex for a very, _very _long time. My mind started to wander to dangerous territories as I thought about the sex Skype chats we'd have. Clothes were discarded and I did pleasure myself as Eli would watch and jerk off.

A familiar pool of wetness was forming in my core and I was getting antsy…and desperate.

I looked over at Eli and he was engulfed with the classic comedy and I rolled my eyes. I was contemplating on whether I should be blunt or discreet about it.

I rested my hand on Eli's thigh and started to gently rub his black skinny-jean clad thigh. I felt him stiffen next to me and I stole a glance from him. I smirked and dragged a finger over his hardening member.

"Clare, what are you doing?" Eli asked through clenched teeth. I answered his question by slamming my hungry lips to his. I immediately opened my mouth and out tongues fought. Eli was surprised but nonetheless kissed back with the same amount of fever. I took control and sat right on Eli's lap. I could feel his bulge against my butt and I moaned.

Eli put his big hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. He clenched my skirt in his hands so that just my white silk panties were thrusting against him. I rolled my body down on him as my hands cupped his face, kissing him with passion.

"Oh, Eli..." I sigh against his lips, "I've missed you so much,"

He looked into my eyes, "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Sweetie. I love you,"

I smiled and re-connected our lips. While Eli was distracted with my lips, my fingers made their way down to the button of his jeans. I unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down, instantly feeling his erection. I smirked and started to pull his pants down. Eli lifted his butt so it could easily slip off.

I put my hand inside his boxers and wrapped my hand around his cock. God, he felt so big and long. Geez he wasn't kidding earlier at dinner.

"You're such a sexy soldier," I whispered against his lips. He growled and lifted my blouse over my head. His eyes widened as he saw my breasts had gotten bigger and heavier from the pregnancy. His mouth attached to my erect nipple through my matching white lace bra.

I ran my fingers through his hair and threw my head back as he chewed greedily on my breasts.

"Eli…" I breathed, "Let's go to the bedroom,"

He smirked and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his torso as he held me up and ran up to the bedroom.

Once we were up there Eli picked me up and threw me on the bed.

This meant war.

I tackled Eli on the bed and tore off his shirt. He growled in response and pinned my hands to the bed. He slithered down my body and took off my panties with his teeth.

Soon all of our clothes were on the ground and Eli was preparing to enter me. Sweat rolled down my face and I became very nervous.

"Eli, you know we hadn't had sex for a while now and well you see-" He cut me off with a chaste kiss. "Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you,"

I smiled and nodded. Eli caressed my thighs and his head made its way down between my legs. He stared at me and his tongue found my bundle of nerves that made me go crazy. His middle and pointer finger found its way inside of me and I screamed out in pleasure.

My fingers tugged on his shortened hair as he licked and fingered me. "Eli, please…I need you."

He smirked against me skin, "What's the magic word?"

"How about: You won't get any if you make me wait any longer," I smiled innocently.

"Yes ma'am,"

With that Eli pushed into me slowly. I winced but a flood of pleasure coursed through me and we both moaned.

"Fuck, Clare, you're so tight!"

Eli pumped out of me faster and harder trying to make me cum. "Elijahhh you're so fucking big! Ah! Oh - Eli!"

He growled in my ear and chewed on my neck. Eli then suddenly flipped us over so I was on top. "Ride me, baby,"

I put my hands on his stomach for leverage and bounced on him, rocking back and forth. Eli rubbed my wet clit fast. His cock hit a sweet spot inside of me that made me burst. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Eli muttered under his breath. "Come on baby, let go. I want to feel you cum inside me," I whispered as he came long and hard into me.

I sigh and panted resting my head on his chest. After a minute I slowly pulled him out and cuddled next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you beautiful,"

"I love you too, my sexy soldier."

**Author's note: Aww! How cute! Haha anyway review if you have suggestions for more one-shots**.


End file.
